


Why Did You Abandoned Me, Dad?

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [13]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Everybody talks about invisible Snufkin... but what about Invisible Joxter? HMM, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Joxaren | The Joxter Meets Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Other, Sad but wholesome at the end... would recommend 10/10 jsksksk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: After finally getting to meet again with his son, Snufkin asked Joxter the reason why he left him, the question that was torturing forever, finally came.





	Why Did You Abandoned Me, Dad?

“Give one to your old man.” Said Joxter to Snufkin.

Snufkin passed to him a fishing rod. Both were sitting over the bridge and threw the string, waiting for a fish to fall into the trap.

It was quiet, for a bit a really soft bit, their breaths were heard.

“Dad...” Snufkin said softly.  
“Yes, Snufkin?”

“Now that I met you, I have so many questions to ask you.”

“Suit yourself.”

“But first, before that, I just wanted to tell you that I hope that you achieve or exceed the expectations I have of you thanks to Moominpapa's memoirs.”

“Well...” Joxter chuckled sheepishly. “That depends on you, isn't it?” He laughed.

Snufkin didn't react.  
When Joxter saw him like this, he swallowed all the saliva he had left in his mouth, this was serious, but he just evaded his gaze.

“Now... why did you abandoned me?”  
“Snufkin, I—”  
“Tell me.”

“Snufkin, I honestly don't want to talk about this right no-”

“Just tell me the truth, Joxter!”

Joxter noticed the mild annoyance in Snufkin. He knew very well this moment would come if he met with him, it was inevitable, and the mumrik was scared to death, something was on those brown eyes of Snufkin's that left him speechless, between the anger that the kid seemed to have, they were actually tears.

“Don't think that I abandoned you because I wanted to. Actually, I love you, so much. You're the only son that I have.” He responded with seriousness, most of the time he was a jokester, but in times like this all of that vanishes.

Snufkin went silent and just listened.

“I did it so much, and I still love you, but in the past, my love and willingness had to be strong to do something painful for both of us, all thanks to my foolish actions. I wasn't having the best time, that's a fact.”

“Dad...”

“It actually surprises me that you keep calling me that when I was so absent in your life, I don't deserve that title. Your mother, Mymble, gave you away to me, with the trust that I would take care of you even better than her, y' know... having like thirty children in one house is not an easy task and adding that she didn't know how baby mumriks worked.”

Snufkin just kept quiet.

“... ”

“Hey, uh– look, Snufkin. I did so many senseless things, I thought so much in myself that I forgot you and the risk that I was taking you with and when that time came, the time that I was finally caught... I left you inside a basket with clothes and threw you with it into a river that was near to a village.”

Joxter couldn't look at him. He turned his face. Snufkin didn't bother to make an effort to look at him, but he noticed a tear falling down on one of his cheeks.

“And... what did you do after?” Snufkin's voice was lower, reflecting empathy and anxiety.

The man wiped his tear off with his scarf, then, he looked at the sky in its golden hour.

“I was arrested, it didn't took too long for me to become invisible thanks to my depression, but thanks to that I managed to escape.” Joxter pulled up the string and got a fish, now leaving it inside a bucket.

There was more silence.  
“And now I'm here.” He smiled tenderly, yet, with so much pain and regretfulness, those actions scarred him forever and the pain still ached him.

Snufkin wanted to say something, but out of nowhere, the string pulled him hard, really hard!

“Woah!” Snufkin almost fell to the river when trying to keep holding it tight. “Ngh! Da-dad!”

Joxter threw away his fishing rod and helped to pull Snufkin's it seemed like a big one.

Both mumriks fell when they got it out, the big and fat fish flew in the air, falling over the bridge, but them...

** _*SPLASH!* _ **

Both fell upwards to the river.  
Snufkin bent himself straight and sat, with all of his hair on his face and when seeing his father in such position, made him laugh.

“¡Hahahaha!”

Joxter blushes out of embarrassment but then, laughed with his son. Could this be the first moment where they bond? And what mattered now was the present, because Snufkin will forget him for everything in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This one somehow speaks to me hard. Probably because I wrote Joxter as the father I would love to have. I don't care and I don't ask for a perfect father, I just want one to be comprehensive, respectful and that actually asks for forgiveness after he fucks up, but in my world, that kind of dad seems to be only in fairytales.


End file.
